


A Devil Of A Secret

by Life_Alchemist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Husker (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Alchemist/pseuds/Life_Alchemist
Summary: Alastor's motives for ''helping'' the hotel come to light.
Kudos: 15





	A Devil Of A Secret

Alastor had been keen on following his master’s orders as the hotel came into view. Charlie, the darling, had been doing her best to somehow boss him around while being unbearably polite. It bothered him somewhat; to see his master’s image in her, a twisted backwards picture. Strolling through the hotel earned him three things: curses from husker, a one-eyed demon attached to his pant leg and glares from a certain moth. Unbothered, he started strolling up to Husker, Alastor internally sighed, without his smile moving an inch. 

‘’Husker, my dear, how is the songbird today?’’ Alastor knew he'd get no response when the cat turned his back and picked up the bottle. 

Husker grit his fangs as he spoke ‘’ not your fucking spy’’. 

‘’Oh but you are, my friend. Perhaps you’re forgetting our arrangement’’. Alastor chirped statically. ‘’I’m sure your friends would appreciate knowing.’’ 

Husker tensed at the loose term. ‘’Pink’’ with one word Husker had done his simple duty.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor’s work now depended on his ‘’little darling’’. Moving into view of the speed demon she quickly attached herself to his leg. Without even uttering a syllable Niffty was spewing over the English language. Speaking so quickly, Alastor could see dust motes flying off her. ‘’3 new residents, 4 new rooms, 0 redemptions. ‘’ As quickly as she spoke she took off again. 

Checking his pocket watch it started to chime like a grandfather clock as the time had begun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor sat in the rotting loveseat he kept in his office. The blinds were drawn from the prying city’s eyes. His twitching fingers started to crack with the energy coming off the crystal that sat on his table. Before starting all this Alastor knew to lock his doors, seal his windows and remove his room from sight. This would be only a small payment in his debt. 

‘’I seek the heart of night.’’ With those words, the ball began to smoke and burn while an image made its way inside. A swirled image of a white coat and a smile that fully dressed its owner. 

The image spoke ‘’has she failed yet?’’ 

‘’No, the girl is still overbearingly optimistic. Cretans are slowly coming into the hotel not so much for redemption but for free rooms.’’

The image paused and smiled up to its ears, seemingly enjoying it’s puppet’s failure. ‘’How distasteful. A very poor report, Alastor. You know what happens when I find a subpar performance from you.’’ 

The room, once dim, turned ebony with peaks of crimson burning from the candles. Alastor knew better than to fight. Instead, he sat and waited mere moments for the lights to completely extinguish.


End file.
